


ritual

by littledust



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The servants (and the Kings, for that matter) never truly understood why every so often, Queen Lucy could be found brushing Queen Susan's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ritual

The servants (and the Kings, for that matter) never truly understood why every so often, Queen Lucy could be found brushing Queen Susan's hair. The former wasn't much good with a hairbrush and the latter always complained of the tugging until they fought and remained in stony silence for the last of the process. It seemed very silly, all the outsiders thought, to go to so much trouble for no real result at all.

And then one of the Queens would shut the door.

"Sometimes I want to cut it all off," Susan muttered each time, fastening the end of her long, long braid with a clip so it stayed overnight. "But who respects a Queen who isn't beautiful?"

"They respect me," Lucy always replied, with a grin and a flip of her own shorter hair, shining bright gold in the candlelight. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks like stars, and they too were golden.

"You are beautiful."

"No." Lucy got up, their ritual almost concluded. "I'm valiant!" cried she, and then vanished laughing into her own bedchamber.

That was the part no one except Lucy understood.


End file.
